


FrostIron - Disintegration

by Beeblebrox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, They can't stop thinking about each other ok, Thinking faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeblebrox/pseuds/Beeblebrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man has made an impression on Loki. Stark can't stop puzzling over Loki's intentions--he was doomed to fail. And Tony is always caught from the fall, Loki isn't as fortunate.</p><p>Prompt for the video by The Hatter Theory who has amazing FrostIron fiction (and more).</p><p>(Fanvideo)<br/>Song: Jimmy Eat World - Disintegration</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostIron - Disintegration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHatterTheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/gifts).




End file.
